


Lollipop

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally works up the nerve to do something he hasn't done in years. It goes good. Very good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

It was late at night. Phil was in sitting in Clint's lap, facing him. He was sucking on his second lollipop of the night. He had a few more on the bedside table. They were just idly talking about nothing in particular. Random things. "What's your favorite flavor lollipop?"

Phil hummed. "I don't think I have a favorite flavor. But enough with the random chatter." Phil had been having urges to do something he's wanted to do for a while. And he finally worked up the courage to do it. Besides, it was Clint's night. They sometimes had nights where one did whatever the other wanted. 

Lucky and Natasha were already out, the door was closed. It was just, Phil and Clint.

"You deserve a reward for getting you're paperwork done without asking for help or getting frustrated and walking out. And it's your night. So I want to know. What you want tonight." Phil started to kiss Clint's neck, stick of the candy rubbing against Clint's throat.

Clint hummed. "I want you to do whatever you want."

"Sure about that? I kind of feel like playing tonight."

"Yes I'm sure. But if I ask nicely, will you spare me?"

"Of course I will." Phil helped Clint get his shirt off. He then peppered small soft kisses across Clint's chest, and more sucking kisses across his stomach. He slowly made his way back up to catch Clint's lips.

Phil tasted sweet like the candy he was eating. Lips stained a light purple since he ate a red one and was now on blue. Clint was so lost in the sweet taste of the kiss that he didn't notice the candy being passed into his mouth until Phil pulled away. Leaving him with the lollipop.

"Hold onto that for me." Phil made sure Clint was completely comfortable sitting up and that he could see what Phil was doing. Phil unbuttoned Clint's pants and worked them off while licking wet trails on his abs. "You know." He pressed a kiss to the bulge in Clint's underwear. "I've wanted to do this for a while."

"How long?"

"Since the first time we had sex and you were going to do it to me but I stopped you because I didn't want to come yet."

Clint pulled Phil up to lock their lips together, sliding their tongues passed each other's and around the candy. Phil's hand brushed over Clint's crotch, making him let out a little breath. Clint wanted to keep the kiss going but Phil was mostly in control, so he just sighed when Phil stopped the kiss to go back down. "What stopped you from doing it?"

Phil was nuzzling Clint's clothed erection. Running the tip of his nose over the sides and top of it and just rubbing his cheek against it. Phil didn't move away to talk, breath ghosting over the bulge. "Never got around to it. And I'm kind of, nervous." Phil started pressing kisses to the hard flesh still inside the confines of Clint's boxer briefs.

"It's been a while?"

"Yeah. Years."

"Just be careful."

"I will. I do know what I'm doing, it's just been a while."

Clint's next words were cut off and a loud crunch filled the room when started to mouth, suck, and lick at Clint's still trapped member. Phil pulled back to laugh a little. "Did you just bite the lollipop?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. Take another one to try and keep quiet. Because you will be making noise."

Clint reached over to take the grape one. "Gettin' cocky?"

"No. Just confident." Phil went back to licking the fabric till the front was completely wet. Whether Clint was leaking or not, Phil couldn't tell. But he knew he was making a mess of his own underwear. He could feel his cock slide through the slick wetness every time his hips shifted. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be for your hidden skills."

Phil chuckled and slowly pulled Clint's boxer briefs off, making sure they dragged over his dick. After those were out of the way, Phil stroked Clint a few times, giving a soft moan as he did so. He made sure Clint was fully hard before tightening his hold on the base of the erection.

"Oh Phil. I love you."

Phil smiled. "I love you too." And with that, Phil closed his mouth around the head of Clint's cock. Clint moaned a little, but something was wrong. Phil was a little upset, he moaned in slight disappointment and pulled off, looking kind of sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping that for the first time doing this for you, I'd get to taste you as soon as I started." Phil pouted playfully. "But you're not even beading at the tip."

"Aw Phil." Clint pulled him in for a deep kiss that they both smiled into. "You want me to get all worked up before you start again?" Phil nodded. Clint kissed him again and pushed up his shirt. Phil took it off the rest of the way while Clint unbuttoned his pants and helped him take those off. Clint saw how the front of Phil's underwear was damp and sticking to the form of Phil's erection.

Phil let out a shocked moan when Clint's hand circled his cock and started stroking slowly. "I haven't even done anything to you yet. And you're already a mess."

"I'm excited to try it. The anticipation. It happens."

"I know, I know. I'm not judging. I think it's hot." Clint leaned forward to suck on Phil's nipples, switching between sucking and pinching. The sounds Phil made is what Clint was looking for. They always had an immediate affect on him. Sure enough he felt himself twitch when Phil made another sound low in his throat.

"How are we doing this?"

Phil licked Clint's neck. "Let me take care of you first." He kissed his way down Clint's body again. When he reached his destination, he laid on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He licked up from the base of Clint's dick to the tip and closed his hand tight around the base. Again, he closed his mouth around the head and leisurely licked the tip a few times. He still didn't have what he wanted, but when he got it, it'd be even better.

Clint was amused. Phil had his legs in the air, kind of like a teenage girl, gently waving them back and forth. His amusement was blocked out by pleasure and lust when Phil started placing little kitten licks on the tip of his dick, gently dipping his tongue into the slit. He let out a little moan and felt himself grow harder when Phil started suckling.

Phil gently sucked and licked, getting a feel for the length in his mouth. After he got used to the head and bit of skin under it, he moved down a couple inches then paused.

He did this inch by inch till he got to the back of his mouth then pulled up and sank back down. Clint dropped his head back for a moment. He immediately snapped it back forward when he felt Phil continue to go down.

Clint watched Phil slowly engulf his cock till his nose was pressed against Clint. If that wasn't hot enough and pushing Clint to the edge, Phil swallowed around the length in his throat. Clint swore and gripped Phil's hair tight. Phil pulled back and moaned around the head of Clint's dick, making Clint mimic the sound.

Phil sucked the head and licked at the sensitive skin underneath it. He went all the way back down then pulled off with a pop. Before Clint could say anything, Phil blew cold air onto the erection. Clint just moaned and pulled Phil's hair, bucking his hips once.

Phil closed his mouth around the very tip to just play with the slit for a while. Too long, according to Clint, who was now panting and rolling his hips. "Phil please."

Phil turned his head to the side and hummed, causing Clint to let out a breathy moan at the vibrations. Phil hummed a few more times before sinking all the way back down and back up in one swift move. He slid back down again but grazed his teeth along the length on the way up.

When Clint's hips started rolling again Phil encouraged him to keep doing.it and let him gently thrust into his mouth while also bobbing his head. Clint panted and moaned at both the feeling, and the sight. Phil's mouth, lips pink and stretched wide around his member, sliding up and down the length. Beautiful eyes half lidded and relaxed. Pupils blown wide enough to notice but still small enough to see a decent amount of a kind of stormy blue with brown flecks. Phil didn't seem like he was concentrating or focused on anything. Like this was second nature to him.

Clint asked Phil to go as deep as he could while still being able to breath. Phil did the request in one swift move and sucked hard once. Clint bucked his hips and took a minute to get his second part of the request out. He helped Phil guide his eyes till he was seemingly staring into Clint's. Phil 'stared' into Clint's eyes and sucked gently, like Clint's erection was a straw. Clint stared back and couldn't stop the pants and the one loud moan that left him while staring into that fierce, intense gaze full of pure lust. In response, Phil let out an amused breath through his nose, closed his eyes, and smirked. Clint gripped Phil's hair tight with a swear and pulled him up just in time for a burst of precum to shoot into Phil's mouth.

Phil seemed to be very happy about this, because he moaned loud and long, and eagerly sucked Clint's length. Clint also noticed Phil's hips moving slightly, grinding against the bed. He remembered how wet Phil was and moaned while more precum leaked out the tip of his cock into Phil's mouth.

Phil bobbed his head faster and sucked harder. What he want getting in his mouth he covered it with his hand. Clint was close. How naturally Phil did this, how he looked, how this felt. The eagerness. It was all like pieces of wood being stuck into a fire to make it burn brighter.

When Phil paused briefly to change his position, Clint knew he was close too. Phil now had his knees under him, crotch off the bed so he could slip his free hand inside his soiled underwear. That's when Phil's skill wavered a little. When he started playing with himself. It's also when Clint realized his orgasm hit faster than he thought it would and he could only let out the first sound of Phil's name before it turned into a moan. Though a little caught off guard, Phil still didn't get chocked or anything. In fact, the sudden burst of come that filled his mouth and Clint's moan set off his own orgasm. He was already so worked up, it wasn't a surprise.

Through Clint's aftershock, little jolts of electricity sparked through him every time Phil moaned, working through his own orgasm, still sucking on Clint. Phil popped off of Clint's softening member. He just dropped his head to rest on Clint's hip, panting. He didn't realize he was still holding on to Clint until Clint just unwrapped his fingers.

"Do you need a tissue?"

"I'm fine. Just need a minute to collect myself." After Phil did calm down, he laid next to Clint.

"So. It's been a while. But you've still got skills"

"Apparently. I can still deepthroat without a problem, and I can still swallow despite being suddenly caught off guard."

"I love how you can just so blatantly talk about your ability to give great blowjobs."

Phil smiled and got Clint to scoot down so he could lay his head on Clint's chest. "Yeah well. You know, after that. I think I know what my favorite flavor lollipop is."


End file.
